


“Same” = I love you too

by sneakytrash



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakytrash/pseuds/sneakytrash
Summary: Sneaky’s upset about his performance at All-Stars. Jensen tries to comfort him about it, and ends up confessing his feelings - being in love with Sneaky.





	“Same” = I love you too

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! new writer here,, so i hope this lives up to the standards of other talented writers i’ve seen in the LoL RPF ^^

Sneaky sighed.

He was standing outside the door of the Cloud 9 house, back from Day 2 of All-Stars. Yesterday, he had lost to brTT by one minion, and today, NA’s All-Star team was out of 5v5s. To say he was upset would be an understatement.

Sneaky unlocked the door and stepped in, immediately dropping his heavy bag to the ground. He felt tired. Tired from having to fake a smile on his face yesterday and today, from pretending he wasn’t crushed inside.

“Sneaky!” Jensen, who was sitting on the sofa, turned to him with a bright smile. “Welcome back! Svenskeren and Smoothie are getting swole...” Jensen’s voice trailed off upon seeing Sneaky’s defeated expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, Jensen. Just tired. “ Sneaky dragged his bag across the floor towards his room. “Sneaky - wait. I bought Chipotle. You must be hungry after All-Stars...” Upon hearing those words, Sneaky flinched involuntarily. He vigorously shook his head, not meeting Jensen’s eyes. “I’m not at all, actually...” However, this did not go unnoticed by Jensen. “Come on, Snacky. You’re not acting like yourself. What’s up, good sir?” Jensen kept his tone light despite his heart feeling heavy with worry and strode over to Sneaky, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sneaky couldn’t help but smile a little upon hearing his friend’s attempts to cheer him up. “Alright, _Yensen_. I’ll tell you.” Looking down in embarrassment, he said, “I can’t help but think about how badly I did at All-Stars this year during the 1v1 and our matches against the CN and SEA teams. Everyone on twitter is roasting NA now and it’s my fault...”

Jensen stared at him for a few moments, speechless. Sneaky was rarely one to be serious, and now he seemed to be as serious as any. “ I don’t - you looked happy, though. When the 1v1 ended. You were smiling - and even after the 5v5s...” Sneaky’s head shot up to glare at him. “I had to fake it. What was I supposed to do, mope in front of the cameras? I probably would have gotten fired.” He snapped. Jensen recoiled. Sneaky rarely raised his voice, much less speak harshly to anyone. Sneaky immediately regretted it. There was an expression on Jensen’s innocent face, one of hurt and shock, that made him feel as if he had committed the worst crime known to mankind. “ _Nicolaj_ \- I’m so sorry, I didn’t...” Sneaky began, but Jensen cut him off. “No, I should apologise. I should have been more attentive and noticed you were upset.” Jensen took a deep breath before continuing. “Listen, Zach... no one’s blaming you for the losses. You did really well... remember your Jhin quadra? It was an amazing play. I was really proud of you for that.” Sneaky’s heart skipped a beat. “You.. think so?” He sounded solemn, so unlike his usual joking demeanour that unthinkingly, Jensen couldn’t help but lean closer - just a little.

“Of course, Zach. You know I think you’re a great player.” Jensen murmured. Sneaky’s cheeks flamed, not missing the way Jensen’s eyes were focused on the lower half of his face. Suddenly, he felt nervous - so nervous - that he had to say something. _Anything, because if not my heart’s going to pound out of my chest._  
Sneaky tried his hardest to think of something to say... but all he could think of was -

“Same.”

Jensen stared at him for a few moments, before they both burst out laughing. “Good meme bro! But let’s face it, everyone flames NA as a region during any worldwide competition anyway!“ Jensen added. “ _The week 2 curse_.” The two boys laughed like hyenas for the next five minutes before finally calming down. “Thanks, good sir. I actually feel better now.” Sneaky smiled at Jensen, and Jensen thought that this is was all he needed to be happy. His memer of an ADC and best friend, looking at him with a contented smile on his face. Jensen had never felt better.

A comfortable silence ensured between them. Sneaky was leaning against the closed door of his room, eyes shut. Jensen was standing in front of him, his hand still on Sneaky’s shoulder. Up this close, Jensen wondered if he could count Sneaky’s long eyelashes. He felt his breaths start to quicken, his mind begin to race.

_Should I tell him?_   
_It’s such a good opportunity.  
I may never get a chance like this again..._

Jensen had liked Sneaky ever since they met. His deep blue eyes and friendly smile and attracted Jensen right off the bat. After spending more time together, Jensen couldn’t help but fall hard for Sneaky as he listened to Sneaky meme or talk about his favourite vanilla lattes.

He didn’t know what Sneaky felt about him. Sneaky was touchy, sure. He was with everyone. But the subtle glances Sneaky shot at him when he thought Jensen wasn’t looking... the amount of times their hands had brushed whenever they were walking side by side... _he wasn’t like this with the others, right_?

_Tell him. Tell him now, Nicolaj._

Before he could stop himself, Jensen placed his other hand on Sneaky’s shoulder. “Zachary.” Jensen said softly. Sneaky slowly opened his eyes. The moonlight shining through the window into the dimly lit living room illuminated Sneaky’s eyes like deep blue lamps. Jensen felt hypnotised, like he had never seen anything more beautiful.

“Zach, I - I’ve had strong feelings for you for a long time now and I want you to know that... I’m in love with you. _Jeg Elsker Dig._ ” The danish words slipped out of Jensen’s mouth without him thinking, on account of his nervousness. Now it was Jensen’s turn to be unable to look at Sneaky. He was so afraid. Had he ruined their 2 year friendship? Would Sneaky ever talk to him again? _I don’t even know if he’s gay, for god’s sake._

“Nicolaj...” Sneaky reached up and used a finger to turn Jensen’s face back towards him.

“Same.”

Jensen looked alarmed. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. After a few moments of silence, Sneaky said, “That means I feel the same way, you boosted monkey.” Jensen exhaled in relief. “Oh,I...” Sneaky snorted upon seeing the look on Jensen’s face. “What, you thought I was memeing bro?” he said. Jensen rolled his eyes, trying to seem nonchalant but tension was clear in his small frame. Sneaky’s expression softened. “I love you too, my danish midlaner.” Before Jensen could react, Sneaky grabbed a fistful of his shirt and closed the gap between their faces.

Safe to say, Sneaky didn’t think of All-Stars again that night.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i’ve been a sneaksen shipper for a while now and i finally decided to try my hand at a fan fiction. leave a comment down below if you enjoyed it! it would mean a lot :)


End file.
